Nam Archángelis'
by Achell V O
Summary: Dia adalah Lost Archangels, salah satu Archangels yang menghilang dalam peperangan besar 400 tahun yang lalu
1. Chapter 1

**Start Story...**

Selama ini mereka hanya mengetahui 4 Ultimate Archangels yang memegang posisi tertinggi disurge tak ada yang tahu bahwa pada awalnya masih ada 1 Ultimate Archangels yang bahkan pernah menjadi yang terkuat dan diberi kuasa yang hampir setara dengan Sang Penciptanya.

Peperangan besar antara malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis yang terjadi 400 tahun yang lalu mengakibatkan banyak korban berjatuhan dari berbagai pihak, tak terelakkan bahkan dari pihak malaikat eksistensi yang menciptakan semuanya yaitu 'Tuhan' dalam perang tersebut pihak malaikat kehilangan juga salah satu ultimate archangels yang membuat pihak malaikat kini hanya memiliki 4 ultimate archangels.

Disuatu tempat diujung dunia terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai jabrik pirang pucat dengan 12 pasang sayap putih keemasan dan sebuah halo besar dikepalanya, pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian zirah emas layaknya seorang ksatria [brave saint], saat ini pemuda itu sedang duduk termenung disebuah batu memandang ke arah langit.

'apakah ini sebuah kenyataan dia telah pergi namun ku yakin dia tidaklah lenyap pasti dia berada disuatu dunia, apa mungkin dunia itu' batin pemuda itu memikirkan Penciptanya, tiba-tiba tercipta suatu distorsi ruang memunculkan seorang gadis seumuran 16 tahun dengan dress hitam dan pupil mata yang hitam.

"Kau melamun lagi yah Naruto-kun, tak kusangka salah satu Ultimate Archangels sering terlihat menyendiri" kata gadis itu kepada pemuda didepannya, sang pemuda itu pun melirik ke arah gadis itu sekilas "ada apa kau kemari Ophis-chan" tanya pemuda itu kepada gadis yang baru saja datang, "aku hanya ingin melihatmu dan saudaramu saja, eh dimana saudaramu itu kenapa tidak kelihatan" balas Ophis sekaligus menanyakan seseorang yang menjadi saudara dari pemuda dihadapannya.

"Sasuke sedang ada urusan di dunia kematian" balas pemuda bernama Naruto itu

"Jadi kalian masih berusaha mencari-Nya"

"Tentu saja Dialah sang pencipta dan perkiraan kami dia saat ini pasti berada didasar dunia kematian"

"Hmm, ya sudah aku hanya datang untuk melihat keberadaanmu saja karena aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu tapi terserah kau mau mempercayaiku atau tidak" tersirat semburat merah diwajah sang gadis, sementara sang pemuda itu hanya diam menatap gadis dihadapannya "hm kau sudah tahukan aku ini apa" balas pemuda itu

"Yah aku tahu tapi seandainya kau mau membuka hati aku akan selalu ada" gadis itu pun perlahan menghilang dalam distorsi ruang.

Setelah kepergian gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul sambaran petir disamping Naruto dan tampak seorang tua dengan janggut dan rambut putih memakai pakaian khas yunani kuno. Pemuda itu menatap ke arah sosok yang baru muncul "ada apa kemari Zeus-sama" tanya Naruto

"Wah wah kau terlihat cuek bahkan didepan seorang dewa" balas orang tua itu

"Yah silahkan jelaskan apa maksud kedatanganmu Zeus-sama"

"Aku ingin kau mengawasi beberapa makhluk bahkan mungkin kaum mu sendiri dari beberapa masalah yang mungkin ada kaitannya dengan gadis yang mencintaimu" jelas Zeus menyatakan maksud kedatangannya

"Jadi, aku harus ke jepang"

"Begitulah dan sebisa mungkin malam ini kau sudah disana, kudengar juga ada pertandingan antara dua ras iblis jika bisa kau rekam pertarungan mereka kalau kau suka bermain silahkan" setelah mengatakan itu Zeus pun kembali ke Olympus

"Huh mendokusei" gumam Naruto melihat kepergian Zeus

•

•

•

Di dunia bawah tempat wilayah kekuasaan para iblis kini terjadi sebuah pertarungan yang dinamakan rating game, dari kerumunan penonton terlihat seorang pria bertudung hitam dengan rambut berwarna pirang pucat a.k.a Naruto menyaksikan pertandingan itu disamping pemuda itu ada seorang pria bersurai merah yang juga merupakan salah satu dari yondai maou.

"Pertandingan yang tidak seimbang" gumam Naruto dengan suara yang sangat kecil namun masih bisa didengar oleh pria bersurai merah disampingnya "jika tak seimbang bisakah kau membantu adikku 'Nam Archángelis' atau kusebut Naruto-El" balas pria bersurai merah disamping Naruto yang langsung sedikit terkejut namun masih bisa menyembunyikan ekspressi terkejutnya itu, "rupanya salah satu yondai maou bergelar Lucifer menyadari keberadaanku, tapi apa kau yakin aku yang harus melawannya" gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum "silahkan saja ini sekaligus untuk memberi pelajaran kepada iblis muda itu" balas Sirzechs

Pertandingan pun antara kelompok iblis Rias melawan Raiser selesai dan dimenangkan oleh kelompok Raiser, terlihat Raiser tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Oke ayo kita melangsungkan pernikahannya Rias-hime hahaha" tawa Raiser.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang pria bersurai merah yang dikenal sebagai salah satu dari yondai maou datang namun yang membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya siapa lelaki bertudung hitam dibelakang sang maou.

"Hm sebelum kau mempersunting imoutoku tercinta masih ada tantangan terakhir" ucap Sirzechs

"Silahkan berikan aku tantangan dan akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat kemudian membawa Rias ke pelaminan" balas Raiser dengan nada yang sombong

"Dia yang akan menjadi lawanmu" jawab Sirzechs kemudian maju lelaki bertudung hitam yang sedari tadi mengikuti dibelakang Sirzechs

Disebuah arena yang sudah disiapkan berdiri dua orang lelaki saling bertatapan tajam salah satu lelaki diarena itu sudah terbungkus api emas dan langsung menerjang meninju lawan didepannya. Naruto yang melihat kedatangan Raiser hanya menatap datar, disaat tinjuan Raiser berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah Naruto tiba-tiba saja Raiser langsung terpental membentur penghalang arena.

'Duakk'

Terdengar bunyi benturan yang cukup keras saat tubuh Raiser membentur penghalang arena, terlihat pula beberapa retakan dipenghalang tersebut. 'ap-apa dia tak bergerak namun dapat memberi serangan' batin semua iblis termasuk para yondai maou melihat kekuatan Naruto ' tak kusangka kekuatan Nam Archángelis sekuat ini kuharap dia tak membunuh phenex muda itu' batin Sirzechs merinding.

Perlahan Raiser mulai berdiri namun belum sempat sang phenex muda itu berdiri dengan baik Naruto sudah berada didepannya dan perlahan terlihat tangan kanan Naruto seakan menarik jiwa sang phenex muda itu "katakan kau menyerah sebelum terlambat" ucap Naruto datar, Raiser sudah kelihatan sangat ketakutan hal yang sama pun terlihat ditempat para penonton termasuk para lord 'apa dia bisa menarik jiwa ini sangat menakutkan' batin semua orang, terlihat juga kelompok Rias dan Sona yang merinding ketakutan menyaksikan kekuatan Naruto.

Ketakutan yang menyelimuti Raiser perlahan menghilangkan kesadaran sang phenex muda itu sehingga membuatnya pingsan seketika, melihat bahwa lawannya sudah tak sadarkan diri Naruto segera mengembalikan jiwa Raiser dan langsung meninggalkan arena kemudian muncul dihadapan Sirzechs "hn aku sudah menyelesaikannya dan dia tidaklah mati" suara datar Naruto "terima kasih Nam Archángelis" balas Sirzechs tersenyum. Semua orang yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sirzechs terlihat bingung namun berbeda dengan para iblis tua yang mengenal siapa itu 'Nam Archángelis' mata para iblis tua serta ketiga maou lainnya terlihat membulat tak percaya dihadapan mereka adalah legenda hidup yang memiliki kekuatan setara Sang Pencipta.

"Bisakah kau membuka tudungmu" pinta Sirzechs dengan ramah ke pemuda bertudung hitam didepannya itu, perlahan Naruto melepaskan tudung sekaligus jubah hitamnya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang membuat Rias, Sona, Serafall, dan para iblis wanita muda lainnya bersemu merah 'ta-tampan' batin semua gadis yang melihat wajah Naruto

"Oke Sirzechs aku harus segera pergi" Naruto langsung mengeluarkan 12 pasang sayapnya yang berwarna putih keemasan dengan pancaran aura suci kemudian terbang menjauh meninggalkan tatapan terkejut semua iblis disana minus yondai maou dan para iblis tua 'di-dia malaikat' batin para iblis lainnya

•

•

•

•

•

Please Review Ya

Untuk 'Atarashi Monogatari' lagi blank jadi baru 15% penyusunan cerita Sasuke...


	2. Chapter 2

**Balasan Review**

**Pairing **:: Untuk pairing mungkin harem tapi masih lama sih [bocoran sedikit Pairing pertama mungkin Naruto x Ophis]

**Word **:: Jumlah word tergantung sampai dimana imajinasiku muncul hehe jadi maaf kalau kadang cuma sampai 1k+ | Untuk tanda baca maaf ku masif kurang pengalaman pakai tanda baca

**Naruto Power** :: Mengambil beberapa kekuatan dari anime lainnya [Yang pertama kekuatan Pain Tendou yang ku modifikasi sedikit]

**Mengapa Naruto Bisa Masuk Underworld dan Sirzechs Minta Bantuan** :: Karena eksistensi Naruto dapat dikatakan sudah hilang (mati) namun jadi bisa dikatakan Naruto tak memihak fraksi manapun

**List Power Naruto** ::

- Absolute Archangels [Aura Highclass Angel memungkin Naruto memanipulasi tekanan unsur suci dalam bentuk apa pun baik solid maupun non-solid]

- Ethernal Archangels [Fisik Naruto kan berada dalam mode fisik angel sekalipun dia terkontaminasi energi negatif takkan berefek melunturkan aura sucinya]

- Gear Wrapping [Kemampuan menciptakan benda nyata sesuai yang dipikirkan - Naruto mampu menciptakan sacred gear sesuai yang dipikirkan dengan sumber kekuatan dari lawan yang dikalahkannya]

Yang lain masih rahasia... [Intinya kekuatan Naruto bagai Mutanic Power]

**Start Story**

"Sirzechs bisa kau jelaskan kenapa bisa ada seorang malaikat memasuki wilayah iblis?" tanya salah satu Maou yang terkesan seperti seorang doctor a.k.a Ajuka Astaroth "hm aku memang sengaja membiarkan dia memasuki dunia bawah" balas Sirzechs sambil tersenyum tenang

"Sir-tan bukankah itu melanggar ketentuan" satu-satunya Maou wanita a.k.a Serafall pun angkat bicara

"Oh ayolah kalian semua dia itukan cuma mantan malaikat kenapa diperdebatkan" respon Falbium yang mulai merasa bosan dan juga ingin segera pulang tidur "huh kalian berdua itu sama saja asal-asalan sekalipun menyatakan dia mantan malaikat aura suci dan warna sayapnya itu menyatakan dia masih malaikat" balas Ajuka menatap Sirzechs dan Falbium

•

•

•

Disebuah apartement

Naruto langsung memasuki apartementnya menuju dan akan segera bersiap menuju ke kamarnya tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir dengan lambang keluarga Gremory memperlihatkan sosok pria muda bersurai merah crimson panjang bersama seorang maid disampingnya.

"ada apa lagi Sirzechs?" tanya Naruto cuek kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur membuka lemari pendinginnya dan mengambil sebotol cola, Grayfia yang melihat tingkah santainya Naruto dihadapan seorang Maou menjadi sedikit marah dan ingin melabrak Naruto namun segera dicegat Sirzechs, "aku ingin kau mengajar di Kuoh Academy sekaligus melatih kemampuan sacred gear para iblis muda, setahuku selain Azazel kau juga punya keahlian dibidang sacred gear bahkan kau bisa menciptakan sacred gear jika kau mau" jelas Sirzechs mengenai maksud kedatangannya sementara Naruto yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sirzechs menaikan alis sebelahnya "kau tahu aku ini apa dan kau tahu ketiga fraksi masih dalam status siaga" balas Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk santai sambil meminum colanya "sebaiknya kalian berdua duduk dulu" tambah Naruto mempersilahkan Sirzechs bersama Grayfia duduk.

"Bagaimana Naruto-El apa kau bersedia?" tanya Sirzechs menatap Naruto yang hanya duduk santai sambil meneguk colanya, "hm kita lihat saja besok, dan ingat disaat aku melatih para iblis itu jangan pernah protes dengan latihanku" balas Naruto kemudian meletakan colanya diatas meja dan langsung melangkah ke arah kamarnya, sementara itu terlihat senyuman diraut wajah sang Maou yang kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

Keesokan harinya...

Kyaa tampan

Kyaa dia tampan sekali

Wah lebih tampan dari Kiba-kun

Kyaa tampan maukah kau jadi kekasihku

Itulah teriakan - teriakan histeris para siswi disaat seorang pemuda yang mengenakan sebuah t-shirt biru dengan corak abstrak wings dipunggungnya dan celana jeans hitam memasuki wilayah Kuoh Academy tak lupa pemuda itu memakai kaca mata [kacamata Uryu Ishida] dan rambut pirang pucat jabriknya melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan tak mempedulikan teriakan histeris dari para siswi yang kelak kan jadi muridnya 'hm mendokusei' batin pemuda itu langsung menuju ke arah ruang kepala sekolah. **tok tok tok** suara ketukan pintu terdengar saat seorang pemuda mengetuk pintu ruangan bertuliskan 'Headmaster Room' "masuk" suara balasan dari dalam ruangan itu, kemudian pemuda itu membuka pintu tersebut dan langsung segera masuk, "perkenalkan Namikasael Naruto saya guru baru merangkap sejarah dan biologi yang direkomendasikan Gremory-san" Naruto memperkenalkan diri kepada pria didepannya yang memandang tak percaya 'inikah guru yang dimaksud Gremory-sama, penampilannya tak menyakinkan tapi ya sudahlah kalau itu keputusan Gremory-sama' batin pria yang diketahui sebagai headmaster itu saat melihat penampilan Naruto yang terkesan santai "baiklah Namikasael-san anda kan ditempat sebagai wali di dua kelas yang pertama kelas XII-A dan yang kedua kelas XI-B" jelas Headmaster mengenai posisi kelas tempat Naruto.

Disebuah ruang kelas bertuliskan XII-A terdengar suara riuh para siswa-siswi yang masih saling mengobrol membicarakan hal-hal yang mereka sukai, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah seorang pemuda berambut jabrik kuning pucat memakai t-shirt biru bercorak abstract wings dengan jeans hitam dan sebuah kacamata kotak. Pemuda itu langsung menuju ke depan kelas dan memandang datar ke arah semua murid yang sudah terdiam melihat kearahnya "Perkenalkan saya sensei baru kalian Namikasael Naruto harap kerja samanya" Naruto memperkenalkan diri kemudian segera duduk dikursi guru, sementara semua siswa-siswi masih terdiam dan ada beberapa siswi membetin 'di-dia seorang malaikat itu' batin siswi bersurai merah crimson dan siswi bersurai raven diikat pony tail, 'kyaa sensei tampan' batin histeris beberapa siswi 'apakah ini candaan dia masih terlihat sangat mudah kenapa jadi sensei dan apa itu penampilannya tak layak menjadi sensei' batin para siswa iri.

"Oke hari ini kita akan membahas sistem reproduksi makhluk hidup silahkan bukan buku kalian bagian reproduksi" jelas Naruto dengan tegas layaknya seorang guru

teng teng teng

Pelajaran pun berlangsung sesuai waktunya tanpa sadar waktu istirahat pun sampai Naruto segera memberikan tugas tambahan kepada para muridnya untuk dikerjakan dirumah sebelum dia keluar dari kelas itu menuju ke atap sekolah untuk melakukan meditasinya (baca :: tidur)

•

•

•

Kini Naruto sedang berjalan santai tiba-tiba dia merasakan suatu tekanan energi yang cukup kuat dari arah Academy Kuoh langsung saja Naruto melakukan technique teleportasi menuju sumber tekanan energi

Di Academy Kuoh

Saat ini terlihat sebuah barrier yang terdapat sebuah pertempuran antara seorang jendral malaikat jatuh melawan dua kelompok iblis muda, sebuah pertarungan yang bisa dikatakan tidak seimbang, terlihat para iblis muda sudah sangat kewalahan menerima gempuran dari salah satu jendral malaikat jatuh yang cukup kuat.

"Ha ha ha tak kusangka malam ini aku akan segera menghabisi dua adik dari dua orang paling berpengaruh di dunia bawah" tawa Kokabiel seorang jendral malaikat jatuh "seharusnya Azazel bodoh itu tak perlu menginginkan perdamaian" tambahnya kemudian yang sudah siap dengan tombak cahaya berukuran besar dan siap dilemparkan ke para iblis muda itu

Dari kejauhan terlihat sosok pria paruh baya dengan pony pirang melihat pertarungan tersebut didampingi seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat pucat melihat pertarungan tersebut "Vali sepertinya kau harus membereskan baka datenshi itu" gumam pria berpony pirang itu ke pemuda disampingnya

"apakah mungkin ini akhirnya" batin Rias melihat tombak cahaya berukuran besar yang menjadi senjata yang mampu membunuh iblis kini siap diarahkan kearah dirinya dan kelompoknya, "buchou kalau memang ini akhirnya aku senang pernah menjadi queenmu" gumam Akeno yang merupakan queen dari Rias "aku juga senang menjadikanmu queen ku karena kita sudah merupakan sahabat" balas Rias sambil tersenyum. Kedua gadis itu sudah terlihat pasrah menjemput maut, sementara para budak Rias lainnya sudah tak memiliki daya untuk kembali menyerang mereka hanya mampu pasrah dengan maut didepan mata.

"Kurasa sudah tak ada kata - kata terakhir maka MATILAH KALIAN ha ha ha" tawa sinis Kokabiel yang kemudian melemparkan tombak cahaya yang berukuran besar ke arah kelompok Rias

"Vali sekarang cepat" perintah Azazel menyuruh pemuda disampingya untuk membantu para iblis muda itu

"**Dhuaaaarrrrrrr**"

Terdengar suara ledakan besar saat tombak cahaya yang dilemparkan Kokabiel membentur sesuatu yang sangat keras menciptakan kepulan asap debu besar disekitar area ledakan.

•

**Rias P.O.V - ON**

Semuanya gelap apa aku sudah mati, aku mencoba melihat kesamping terlihat Akeno samar-samar seperti menutup mata, mencoba melihat ke belakang kulihat Kiba, Issei, Asia, Koneko berada disana sekalipun gelap tapi apa ini seperti bulu.

"Akeno" aku mencoba memanggil Akeno, "iya buchou kenapa semuanya gelap" balas Akeno meresponku

"apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanyaku ke yang lain "ha'I" balas semua budakku

Perlahan - lahan bagaikan pintu yang membuka ku melihat cahaya dan sisa - sisa kepulan asap dan debu

**Rias P.O.V - OFF**

•

Perlahan - lahan asap yang menutup penglihatan semua orang disitu menghilang menampilkan sosok pemuda bersurai kuning pucat dengan sayap besar berukuran 5m kekiri dan kekanan memlingkup membentuk kubah melindungi kelompok Rias, perlahan sayap itu membentang memperlihatkan kelompok Rias yang selamat serta wajah pemuda pemilik sayap tersebut.

"Ka-kau ma-masih hidup" Kokabiel terbata melihat siapa yang muncul dan melindungi mangsanya, kelompok Rias dan Sona pun tak kalah terkejut melihat siapa yang melindungi mereka 'di-dia kan yang waktu itu' batin Sona mengingat rating game beberapa waktu lalu

Ditempat lain, "di-dia masih hidup" Azazel terkejut melihat siapa yang melindungi para iblis muda itu lain hal dengan Vali yang menyeringgai diudara 'sepertinya aku mendapatkan rival baru' batin maniak bertarung Vali.

Pemuda itu perlahan berdiri dan menatap tajam ke arah Kokabiel "ku berikan kau waktu 3 detik untuk menjauh dari tempat ini, satu" kata pemuda itu dengan datar ke arah Kokabiel, Kokabiel yang sudah sangat tahu sampai dimana kekuatan pemuda didepan itu bahkan bisa melenyapkan segera bersiap untuk lari "dua" pemuda itu masih terus berhitung Kokabiel segera mengepakan sayapnya mencoba untuk kabur. Yah memang mencoba kata yang pantas untuk Kokabiel saat ini "tiga" pemuda itu langsung mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Kokabiel yang sedang melesat mencoba kabur "**You are Death**" segera saja tubuh Kokabiel tertarik dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah telapak tangan pemuda itu dan langsung hancur dalam sekejap menjadi serpihan cahaya meninggalkan sehelai bulu gagaknya.

Selesai membunuh Kokabiel pemuda itu segera menatap ke arah langit atau lebih tepatnya ke arah seorang pemuda yang diselimuti armor naga berwarna putih "Kau ingin menantangku Vanishing Dragon, jika iya kurungkan niatmu sekarang juga karena aku bukanlah rivalmu" ucap pemuda itu dengan nada datar, semua orang yang mendengar perkataan pemuda itu langsung menatap ke atas.

'Di-dia rivalku' batin Issei gugup dan sedikit takut saat melihat Vali dalam mode balance breakernya

Disaat semua orang terpaku dengan kemunculan Vali tiba - tiba muncul lingkaran sihir hitam memperlihatkan sosok pemuda berambut raven dengan mata onix...

•

•

•

**Thx buat reviewnya ::** nanaleo099, Varian Andika, uzumakiseptian, Vian Naruto, , Kirisaki Shin, Dark Namikaze Ryu, Mrx6661, NamikazeKevinnn, Vin'DieseL No Giza, HarisHeavenStar, Saladin no jutsu, maulana59, monkey D nico, rahmatzzz, Tsuki Nigatsu No KinyoubiNatsu, Blood D. Cherry, sairaji423, , samsulae29, akbar123, A'Raion No Sun, Onixynight, Cloud the First Tsurugi,

•

•

•

Please Review Again Guys


End file.
